X-Men (MCU Reboot)
This is an idea for an MCU x men reboot that is very possible now that Disney acquired the rights to FOX. Feel free to add to it. Plot In this darker mcu reboot of the classic marvel comic, Jean Grey having just discovered her psychic powers is captured by a secret mutant hunting task force that’s nearly killed all of the mutants or else kept them locked away at secret government facilities to be expiremented on. They take her to one of these facilities where they discover her deep connection to her powers. They push her powers so much to the point where she losses control of her powers and goes into a coma like state with her body becoming trapped in the astral plane. Meanwhile professor x, who is in hiding in his mansion which is secretly a save haven for mutants in upstate New York finds out about this powerful young mutant and knows he must do whatever he can to save her, he enlists the help of magneto who turns him down immediately because he thinks that mutant hating people should be killed and he knows professor x thinks theirs good in all people. Magneto leaves him and goes on to secretly break into a prison that contains unexplained super humans and forms the terrorist organization known as the brotherhood of evil mutants. (Consisting of mastermind mystique pyro and blob) Professor x knows he can’t save Jean alone so he and the pizza loving weapons specialist Forge, use Cerebro to track down the team of mutants that he needs which includes Scott Summers a.k.a Cyclops, a mutant who recently discovered his powers but lost his family and was nearly killed by mutant hunters in the process. He tries to help where he can by taking down low level criminals but he feels his powers are a curse and all they’re doing is hurting people, professor x gives him a visor that allows him to control his powers and convinces him to help him just this once. They then go to find Hank McCoy, who’s a student at Harvard that professor x believes could hack into government computers, who is seeking a cure to his mutation because he doesn’t want to fight, he reluctantly joins them if they help him find a cure. They arrive at a nightclub where warren worthington II the son of the mayor is said to spend most of his time drinking away his sadness and regret. They try to talk to him but he says he doesn’t want to be involved in any more of this supernatural stuff, and that his father and the country hate him just because of who he is. Their last stop is the apartment of Bobby Drake a.k.a iceman who pretended that he wasn’t a mutant because of his safety. Professor x shows video footage of him using his powers and Bobby is surprisingly cool about joining them. Meanwhile magneto breaks into the avengers compound and tells scarlet witch that he is really her father and he left her because of her safety. She asks him why she should join him and he tells her that he knows how to bring quicksilver back to life, she joins the brotherhood and quicksilver is resurrected. Back at the mansion, professor x insists on training the young heroes but they said that training wasn’t what they signed up for, that they were all lost right now and they wanted to become heroes. Professor x provides them with bulletproof suits and they leave to infiltrate the facility where Jean is kept. Once inside the facility professor x and the x men locate the cell where Jean is kept and, using professor x’s psychic abilities, they go into the astral plane. Inside the astral plane they face the fears of Jeans’s childhood as well as their own inner demons, (and actual demons) they find Jean and try to escape the astral plane when they find out that magneto is attacking in the real world and scarlet witch is keeping them stuckn the astral plane. When they think all hope is lost angel attacks the brotherhood and goes into the mutant holding facility and attacks scarlet witch, they’re able to escape but Jean feels scared and doesn’t think she can carry on, Scott comforts her and together the six of them take the fight to the brotherhood the mutant task force shows up and tries to shoot them all down but the brotherhood kills them all. Before the last one dies he mutters activate project sentinel. Professor x tries to get inside magnetos head but the magnetic field around him is too strong. Too show how powerful he is magneto lifts up New York City and plans to drop it killing all the humans, the x men try to get through to scarlet which and quicksilver but then magneto tells them the truth, that he killed their mother and sold them off to hydra because he had to flee for his own safety and he no one could know that he was a mutant. This causes scarlet witch to unlock the full potential of her powers, New York City starts to fall down but scarlet witch and Jean grey lower it slowly to the ground. Magneto has nowhere to run when the sentinels show up. Magneto tries to hold them off but one of the sentinels shoots a anti mutant serum that hits Hank instead of magneto causing his skin to turn blue and him to grow slightly larger. Forge arrives in professor x’s jet the blackbird but a sentinel shoots it down and the plane crashes with shrapnel flying into parts of forge’s body. Pieces of the jet fall on top of magneto before he can move them, knocking him out. SHIELD arrives and tells the mutant task force to call of the sentinels and leave Xavier’s school alone, Nick Fury tells the x men that the sentinels will return but for now the x men need to go into hiding and no mutant is safe anymore. Professor x agrees and decides it’s time to properly train the mutants. The movie closes with professor x calling the x men (and scarlet witch and quicksilver) down to the danger room by saying to me my x men. Cast *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff *Gael Garcia Bernal as Wolverine/Logan Howlett * Millie Bobbie Brown as Shadowcat/Kitty Pride *Tracy Spiridakos as Rouge *Theo James as Colossus *Jessica Lucas as Storm * Michael Pena as Luis (cameo) *Jamie Chung as Psylocke *Ian Somerhalder as Gambit *Keiynan Longsdale as Angel *Ryan Potter as Iceman *Nicole Gale Andersone as Jean Grey *Sean Maher as Beast *Joseph Gordon Levitt as Cyclops * Daniel Wu as Forge *Josh Zuckerman as Nightcrawler *Brenda Song as Jubilee *Emma Roberts as Dazzler *Ansel Elgort as Pyro *Andrew Scott as Toad *Christopher Lambert as Magneto *Javier Bardem as Apocalypse *Oded Fehr as Misiter Sinister *Dominic Purcell as Avalanche *Scott Eastwood as Havok *Neil Patrick Harris as Multiple Man *Jena Malone as Mystique *Dolph Lundgren as Juggernaut *Jared Padelecki as Sabretooth *Luke Goss as Unus Untochable *David Tennant as Mastermind *Jason Segel as Blob *Benedict Cumberbatch as Bastion *Jackie Earle Haley as Master Mold *Peter Dinklage as Boliver Trask *Mark Harmon as William Stryker *John Hamm as Robert Kelly *Wes Bentley as Graydon Creed *Mark Strong as Professor X *Paul Bettany as The Vision